


@S_is_bored's prompt list!!

by S_is_bored



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_is_bored/pseuds/S_is_bored
Summary: So, i'm going to start doing one shots and imagines. This is my prompt list, simple as that.You can request any prompt either through DM on Wattpad (@SunflowerSkywalker) or comment on here - or if theres a way to DM on here, there's that too.When you request, please: 1) put which prompt you want, 2) what ship you'd like (only doing x reader, and preferably for MCU, Star Wars, Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds), and 3) briefly what you'd like it to include.Get requesting!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	@S_is_bored's prompt list!!

**Prompt list:**

1:  “I’m what your mother warned you about.”

2: “That I might drink, and leave the world unseen, and with thee fade away into the forest dim.”

3: “You can get addicted to a certain kind of pain.”

4:  “I don’t hate people. I just feel better when they aren’t around.”

5:  “The journey brought joys that outweigh the pain.”

6: “You know, I’m not afraid of you. Not anymore.”

7: “I’m still living with your ghost.”

8: “Deep down, you’re just like everybody else.”

9: “You wanna bet on that?”

10: “And I thought I had seen everything…”

11: “Why are you avoiding me? Is this because of that thing? Because that totally wasn’t my idea.”

12: “Think of it as a challenge to prove me wrong.”

13: “You had better know how to fly this thing!”

14: “You can count on me to misbehave.”

15: Pain is only relevant if it still hurts.

16: The only thing that’s left to do is live.

17: “I’m sorry. There’s nothing more we can do.”

18: “Don’t you say that… not you”

19: “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat”

20: “Make me”

21: “Is that my shirt?”

22: “If you walk out that door… don’t you ever come back”

23: “Don’t you die on me”

24: “Please… just leave me alone”

25: “I can’t keep fighting like this”

26: “I need you”

27: “Where were you when I needed you?”

28: “Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!”

29: “I just want you to be happy”

30: “It’s time to say goodbye”

31: “Please…stay…”

32: “I don’t want to hurt you”

33: “Just shut up and kiss me”

34: “Ignore me, I didn’t see anything”

35: “I wish I could stop loving you”

36: “I’m scared”

37: “I’ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me”

38: “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”

39: “I can’t do this without you”

40: “Love is stupid”

41: “I trusted you”

42: “No, please don’t!”

43: “I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!”

44: “I’m with you okay? Always”

45: “I thought you loved me”

46: “I told you this would happen”

47: “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?”

48: “You’re alive?!”

49: “Don’t you try and pin this on me!”

50: “Why are you like this?”

51: “If you really love me, you’ll let me go”

52: “Why are you looking at me like that”

53: “I hate you”

54: “Because I love you god damn it!”

55: “Oh, well good for you”

56: “I’m not gonna keep having this conversation”

57: “I could hold you forever”

58: “Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again”

59: “This is hard for me too”

60: “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me”

61: “Close your eyes”

62: “Will you marry me?”

63: “I’m in love…shit”

64: “Go on, I dare you”

65: “Kiss me.”

66: “I’d rather die”

67: “Please… I need you”

68: “I need to tell you something…”

69: “What am I going to do with you?”

70: “I’m pregnant?”

71: “Got anything to tell me?”


End file.
